


I’ll be the one to hold you through the future

by peacasso



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, an ultimately short fic, nayeon cameo, saida uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24338818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacasso/pseuds/peacasso
Summary: Sana is worried about the future and Dahyun reassures her everything will be alright as long as they’re together.
Relationships: Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana
Kudos: 20





	I’ll be the one to hold you through the future

**Author's Note:**

> a very short fic just because!!

“Hey Sana? What are you thinking?” Dahyun asked the blonde girl, obviously looking like she’s in her deepest of the deepest thoughts. 

Sana has been like this since the past few days, Dahyun has noticed it but has decided not to say anything. It started when they were out for their date. It was Sana’s turn to order when she just suddenly stared into the oblivion and let her mind take over her conscious self.

_“Good Evening, may I take your orders now?” The polite waitress said as Dahyun looked at her name tag. Reminding herself to thank the girl._

_“Uh, yes, I’d like to have this and a glass of water. How about you, Sana-chan?” She said her orders and looked over at Sana who seems to be occupied with her thoughts._

_5 seconds of calling for her name and no answer from the latter._

_“She’ll have the same as mine, thank you, Nayeon.” She smiled again as the waitress went away._

_“Sana-chan?” She called out her name_

_“Sana.”_

_“Minatozaki Sana.” She blurted out her full name and that seems to do the trick._

_“Sorry Dahyunie, I was just thinking about something.” Sana beamingly smiled at the younger which she only nodded to._

”Just some things.” She answered, and didn’t even bothered looking at her.

“Things that take up your whole time from thinking, and forget about your surroundings? Even me?” Sad. Dahyun felt sadness, that her girlfriend sometimes forget about her even when she’s right next to her. 

“I’m sorry, it’s just the future is bothering me so much. Are you mad?” She asked softly, turning to face the younger, as she cups her cheeks. She only smiled and shook her head. It’s not like Dahyun can ever get mad at her anyway. 

“I’m just disappointed, you can tell ne anything. And you know that, right?”

“Yeah, it’s just... I- I don’t know what the future holds, you know? I can’t control it. And so do you.” Sana confessed, these thoughts have been bothering her for what seem like ages for Dahyun.

“It’s okay. To not know what the future holds. No one knows such thing, they’re not some superhumans to just guess what’s gonna happen next.” She spoke with a soft smile plastered on her face, telling the older girl that it’s fine.

“We can broke up in the future— maybe not talk to each other after that. Yo-you might le-leave me or vice versa. I j-just don’t w-w-want that.” 

It’s clear as a the day that Sana is crying. She’s worried of things she should not worry about, but despite that, she has Dahyun, to coddle her and tell her everything’s gonna be alright.

“We’ll be fine okay? We won’t break up or leave each other. We’ll defy the odds, the future is ours to decide. Look, Sana-chan, I don’t know what the future holds, but I’m certain that I want you in mine.”

She gives her a reassuring, soft, mellow kiss. Reminding her that everything’s going to be fine as long as they have each other.

**Author's Note:**

> hehe hope u liked this >.<


End file.
